Teen Mom
by Rose Harlow
Summary: Some people say that Unexpected things happen when you least expected... I am a living prove of that... Life hasn't exactly been easy for me... but maybe this storm will lead me to a new happy ending.  Sometimes life can be so bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Mom.

Prologue.

Hi! I'm, Gabriella Montez, I'm 17 years old and This is my story.

High School years hasn't been exactly my golden years. A year ago, I was 16 going on 17, I was Capitan of the 3 year winning cheerleading team "Hellcats", and School's sweetheart, I had the perfect boyfriend; school's hottie Sam Evans (or at least I thought he was perfect). You can say life was perfect for me.

At Summer things were getting serious with Sam.. He was a Senior and We were dating for 2 years...So you know what happens next...

So I started my junior year better than ever... That's until I found out that I was PREGNAT... My world tunrned upside down.; I had to quit the Hellcats, deal with all the rumors and idiots.. and worst I had to go with the idea of being a Single Mom.

Sam dump me and didn't accept that he was the father, and by the end of the year after the baby was born, He went to university in Canada.

Seeing my baby so little, so fragile was so weird and that's when it hit me. I had a Son, a little person who I was in charge of, I had to look after him. And You know what I didn't got scared, It gave me streinght and that's when I decided that I was going to end high school and get into college, I wanted a better life for my son., he deserved better..

Lucky for us my familly support me and my true friends too. Specially Joe.. He is like my brother and He was with her all the time. He protects me and help me. I even named my baby after him.. My son is Joseph Montez.

It's so stupid becouse everyone thinks Joe is the father 'cuz hi helps me alot, sometime I get worried about him, Is this gonna affect him? All the rumors, the idiots?... And everytime I ask him, is answer is: "No, don't be silly. I won't leave you, never! No matter what"...

Cute, huh?... I know he is the best, you might think we are in love.. but We're just buddies!

By the begining of their senior year I was 120% focussed on Joe, School and The Hellcats.. Coach Sue made me Capitan again in the summer.

Then I met Ashley.. Who was transfered from East High School, New York. She was a Sophemore but We met at Ashley's audition for the Hellcats.. And We have been inseparable since then...

And then Something unexpected happened.. I met Troy Bolton.. Ashley's brother, He was 22, he was sweet and charming.

Maybe it's true that things come when you least expected.


	2. A Brand New Start

Chapter One.

I was running around in a beautiful bright summer day… I look around hopping he won't be near… I runned from him, We were just goofiing around and then I feel some strong arms hugging me from behind and a sweet warm voice whispers in my ear " I got you!°.

I turned around to kiss him and then "Ring Ring Ring!".

Yup, I was dreaming and the alarm woke me up. I turned off the alarm and got up from bed. I rubbed my eyes while I dragged my feet walking to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for school. Then I wen't to Joe's room, unbelieveble a five months old baby was already up. "Hi sweety, what are you doing awake huh?" I told my baby while I wrapped him around my arms, He just clapped his hands like crazy, he was such a cuttie.

I walked with him in my arms, "So are you hungry Joey? What do you want huh?, I told my baby when we reach the kitchen. " I don't know, what are you going to give me for breakfast Gabby?" I jumped a little When I hear Joe voice.

"God! Joe! You scared me, and I wasn't offering breakfast to you" I told him with a smile on my face.

"HA-HA, Gabby you are just hilarious.. now really I'm hungry!" he say winning like a toddler.

I gave him the look (you now that parental look that someone gives you like it'd say "Seriously?"). I put Joseph in his little chair, "Fine, just wait a sec..", Then my mom came in and interruped me, "No, no, no... Go, you two are going to be late!".

I said, "But mom I need to feed Joey"

"I'll do it, don't worry", she said. I grabbed my bag and kissed joey and my mom.

"Hey! But .." Joe started then my mom interruped him "No! Eat at school.. Now go!"

"Fine" Joe pouted, I giggled and grabed Joe arm to dragg him out.

"Bye Mom!" I told her.

Later, We were walking throught the hallways.

"So are you ready for a new year Hellcat!" Joe asked me cheerfully.

Joe is always like this; cheerfully, funny, sometimes a little dumb but He was a great guy. I giggled and told him "Yeah, I'm foccused and you know I have a great felling about this year."

"Hell yeah Gabs, This is going to be OUR year!" he told me doing that silly move like a winner's fist pumping.

"yeah, calm down J The Situation" I jocked while I giggled.

"HAHA very funny again" He said sarcastically.

Normally I would've told him something but I was looking around to all this people looking at us.

"What?" he worried asked.

"Nothing is just... You don't have to walk me everywhere, you know?" I told him worried.

"Woah! Where is this coming from Gabs?... You have never cared about it." He told me surprised.

"Well... hum... You know everyone is staring at us... It 's weird... I don't want people to say thing about you that aren't true, It's not fair for you Joe" I told him.

"oh, Gabs how many times do I have to tell you huh?" Joe told me with conforting tone.

"I know, I know... You have said it at least a thousand times but.." I started with a worried face.

"But nothing Gabs. Listen to me for the billion time, I don't care" He smiled at me. And I half smiled too. "I don't care if anyone talks crap about me, I'm here because I want to... I won't leave you Gabs, no matter what" He said so warmly and sweet.

I sighed, "Ok, I know... but please don't stop living a normal life because of me. Promise?" I putted my finger out.

"Gabs, no... please not the pinky promise" he said with embarrasment.

"Promise" I said with a stern look.

"Promise" he linked his finger with mine.

"Great!.. uh.I gotta go, Cheerleaders auditions, See ya!" I told him when I entered to the gym.

When I looked at the gym It was full of girls, "Wow" I whispered to myself.

"MONTEZ! Come on! We don't have all day!" Coach Sue yelled at me. I runned up to her and sat down next to her.

"There's so many girls in here Coach, More than last year" I told her.

"Yes, so many... But 99% don't have what it takes, just look at them. They are just a bunch of girls with hopes that his pathetic life is better if they enter the team, do not even know want to start crawling and running. Great don't you think?" She asked.

I just stared at her confused, She wasn't bad... not all the time. But God she is weird.

"Glad you think the same" She said smiling. "Ok, here's the plan... We need 3 girls, we don't want fatty, ugly or redheads. We need them to be pros.. Gotcha?"She asked kindly.

"Yes" I said with a faked smile.

Later on, the autions weren't so well... We been there for 2 hours now and all the girls weren't enough for the coach.

"Ok, next on... Ashley Bolton", I said smiling.

And a thinny, brunnette, small girl came up. She looked nice. I pushed play to the song and she started. Hell she was good. 1 minute passed and coach said "STOP! Enoguht thank you, everyone out, Vanessa is goint to tell to the choseen ones personally!"

I stared at the Coach with my open mouth, What was she thinking? The girl was perfect!. And She wanted me to tell them personally I had things to do!

When all the girl got out, she turned to me and gave me a list.

" These are the girls and their directions, after school go to their houses to explain the all dinamic and give them their uniforms" She said simply.

"But coach I.." I started.

"But What Montez?... Do you have a problem?" She said almost like threat.

I sighed, "no coach" I said.

"Fine, you can go now", She said.

I walked out the gym and reached my locker.

Then Joe apeared next to me, "What's up!" he said in a silly voice.

"Nothing, I have like a lot to do today." I said hitting playfully my head against the locker.

"Hey! Watch out the head! You have a baby to raise!" He said dramatically.

I giggled. "yeah but this mom is going to be busy this afternoon. Coach Sue wants me to go to the new girls houses to explain the all dinamic and give them their uniforms"

"Wow... well Have fun!" He said with to tumbs up and a cracked smile.

I laughed, "Idiot, yeah that's the way to make me feel better" I hit him playfully in the head.

"Let's go, I'll drop you off to your house... and then I will go I have football practice in 2 hours" He said.

It was a busy afternoon, I went home eat, fed Joey and left him slepping.. Then I wen't to the girls houses. I parked the car infront of the last house, then walked to the door and knock.

I turned around to see the neighborhood and then I hear the door opened, When I turned around, I was left speechless.


	3. Wth a Little Help From My Friends

Chapter Two.

I hear the door opened, When I turned around, I was left speechless. There in front of me was a tall blue eyed guy and he was...

"So cute" I whispered without knowing I said it outlaud.

"Escuse me, I didn't get that. What did you say?" He say nicely.

Then I snaped back to reallity, blinked a few times and finally spoke.

"Uhh.. Oh yeah.. Hi, I'm Gabriella, Is ashley at home?" I said.

"I'm Troy, and yes she is at home, please come inside while I go get her." He said fully opening the door to let me in.

"Thanks" I said shyly walking inside the house.

"Wait a sec." He said and left.

"_You're such a dork, he probably thinks your a looser. God Gabriella nice job" _I thought to myself.

Then I just heard someone.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ashley appered in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Ashley, I have to go, bye I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever, Leave us alone" Ashley said turning to me and smiling.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Bye, Gabriella, be careful with this pshyco." He said wih a cute smile.

I just giggled and Ashley gave him the evil eye. Then He left.

"So congratulations, you are on the team!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, thanks so much... So when do we start!" she said clapping and jumping up and down like a little girl. She was weird but kinda funny.

"Now, I need to explain you all the rules and everything.. but" I said worriedly as I watched my cellphone. It was 6 pm and I saw Adam like 15 minutes today.

"It's something wrong?" She asked.

"Um no.. well.. is just... do you mind if We do this at my house?, I need something to do" I said bitting my lip nerviously.

"No, not at all. Just let me get my bag" She said nicely.

While we were driving to my house she was talking to me about he old school and everything. I listen to her but I was worried, I don't have much friends, After my pregnacy I grew apart with most of my so called "friends", just a few supported me.

I was afraid how she was going to take the fact that I had a baby.

Finally I pulled over and we got out the car and inside the house.

"Your house is pretty" She said looking around.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Finally you're home! Adam misses you he won't stop crying, Why are you so late?" My mom said giving me Adam, she noticed Ashley.

"oh Hi! I'm Gabby's mom" She said to Ashely.

"Hi! I'm Ashley!" She said smiling.

"Do you want me to take care of Adam?" my mom said.

"No, no.. I barely spend time with him today, It's okey." I said Shyly.

"Fine, I'll leave you guys alone" My mom smiled and left.

"So sit down, Where were we?" I said, as I calmed down Adam.

"He so cute, How old is he? She asked nicely.

"He is 5 months" I said reliefed that she was fine with this.

"Cute! I don't want to make you uncomfortable..So let's change the subject" She said smiling to me. I was glad she could understand.

I gigled shyly, "Thanks, There's no much people that understands, But I'll tell you the story later"I said smiling.

She smiled, I think that was the moment that We both new we had found a new friend.

So We talked for hours about Hellcats and just normal stuff, Then I drop her off and wen't home.

Next day at school, Me and Joe were talking in the hallways.

"So... Is she pretty?" Joe asked.

"Eww,, Joe don't start please!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! What happened with the all please don't stop living a normal life because of me?" He said mocking me.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" I hit him on the chest.

"Hey don't hit me" He said dramatically acting like it hurt so much.

"You're such a diva" I said giggling.

He was about to say something when Ashley came up.

"Hi, Gabby!" She said smiling.

"Hi Ashley, are you ready for your first Hellcat practice?" I asked her.

"Yes! I'm so excited" She say clapping her hands.

I felt something pinching my arm, "Ouch!" I yelped. "Joe What the hell?" I looked at him.

And he mothed "Present me to her!" he was taking advange 'cuz Ashley wasn't looking.

"No!" I whispered rubbing my arm.

"Do it!" He whispered desperately.

"No!" I whispered.

"Do it!" he whispered.

"Fine" I told him.

"Ashley, I forgot, He is Joe, my bestfriend." I said feeling awkward.

"Hi!" Ashley said smiling.

Joe didn't say anything he just put this silly face, I contained myself so I wouldn't laugh right there.

"umh, yeah.. We got to go Ashley" I grabbed her arm and walked off.

"Bye Joe!" She said waving.

I looked back to see him and he was waving like an idot. I just giggled.

Days later at the practice.

"So, Joe is you know... like your something?" Ashley asked me.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" I looked at her confused.

"is he... your... boyfriend or something?" She asked shyly looking at the ground.

"What!.. Oh God! No, no, no, not at all. We're just friends... He is like my brother" I answered giggling.

"oh.. sorry... I ... nevermind" She said hesitantly.

"don't worry, it's ooo... Wait a minute" I said turning to the side to look at her and she started turning red. "oh-my-god! Do you like Joe?" I said surprised.

"Please don't tell him! It's embarrassing!" She said panicking.

I giggled, "Don't worry, I won't tell him".

"Can I ask you a favor?" She said shyly.

"Of course I will help you with Joe" I said smiling.

"But.. How did you...?" She said and I interrupted her. "I just knew"

"Thanks Gabby!" She said hugging me.

"You welcome!" I said giggling.

Suddendly She stoped hugging me and looked at me with a crazy face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I got it!" She said excited.

"You got what?" I asked looking at her with a cofused look.

"I know what we should do!" She said happily.

"What? Wait we? Huh?" I said totally lost.

"We should go on a double date" She said with a huge smile.

"no, no, no, no, That's a bad, really bad idea" I said stuttering.

"Oh come on Gabs, Why?... It can be fun!" She said cheerfully.

"It won't be fun Ash... number one I haven't been on a date in ages, two I don't have a date and three I just can't!" I said panicking.

"That's why you should date again! You are still young! And I bet Adam would want you to if he could talk he would say it too. And I will get you a good date I promise!" She say begging to me.

"Ash... I..." I said stuttering.

"Please, please, please... Is not like is a serious date. If you feel weird we won't do it again.. please?" She was begging me with puppy eyes.

I can't stand puppy eyes, So I did the unexpected.

"Fine" I said giving up.

"YEY!" She said hugging me. "You won't regret it!" She said smiling.

"I hope so" I said still don't believing what I agreed to.

On Friday night.

I was getting ready, looking myself in the mirror. "God I can't believe you're doing this Gabriella" I said to myself.

I turned aroud to Adam. "What do you think honey should mommy do this?" I asked.

He just smiled then put his arms up so I would carry him. I grabbed him. Then the bell rang.

I wen't to the door and opened, without realizing I still had Adam in my arms. When I saw who was it I just dropped my mouth.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late, Ashley and Joe called and they are already there." Hi said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I said totally shocked.

**Author's note: **Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews., that's every writer's reward. So Here is the second chapter I hope you like it :D

P.S. I changed the baby's name, It's so confusing with the baby having the same name as joe, So Now he's name is Adam.. Joe's second name.. I'm using Joe jonas lol.


	4. Vulnerable

Chapter 3.

I wen't to the door and opened, without realizing I still had Adam in my arms. When I saw who was it I just dropped my mouth.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late, Ashley and Joe called and they are already there." He said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I said totally shocked.

"Uh, yeah, Gabby, Nice seeing you too?" He said sarcastically.

"Uh.. Sorry Brian.. I just wasn't expecting you" I said.

Brian Reynolds let me tell you about him, He is...Well there is no good way to say this. He is a complete Asshole and a manhore. He used to be Sam's friend. And now he wants to date me?.

Just Great ¬¬, The things I do for my friends, they own me Big time!

"Well, Shall we Go?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"Sure, let me get my bag" I said rolling my eyes.

So I got my bag and went to the car, The idot was already in the car...¬¬. The entire ride to the movie thearter was a torture. He only talked about him and him... ohh and him. And I only could think to my self "_I'm doing this for Ashley and Joe... They better end up together"_.

So finally We got there and met up with Ashley and Joe. And the boys went to buy the tickets

"So What do you think of your datee huh?" Ashley said very proud of herself. Obviously She didn't expect what I was going to say.

"Yeah, Ashley, I have one simple Question for you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Tell Me" Ashley said smiling.

"What were you thinking! Brian Reynolds! Seriously!... Of all the guys on earth!" I said to her a little anoyed.

"What.. but I thought... I don't know... I just thought He was cute" She said stuttering.

"Yes Ash, He might be cute. But He's an idiot!" I told her. I got a little bit mad to be honest. Then I saw Ashley's face, She felt really bad.

"look, I'm sorry, you didn't do it with a bad intention." I said apologizing to her.

"Maybe He is not as bad as you think" She said, I saw the look in her face, She really hoped I'd believe that.

"Whatever, let's go with them" I said giving up.

The all date, Brian actually had a good behaviour. He was normal. And the other two? Well let's just say that I was having fun. Ashley was like a little girl, She just blushed of everything Joe said or did. and Joe, he was cute, weird but cute. I don't know the entire situation was fun to watch. It was weird to watch my bestfriends flirting with each other but it was fun.

So after the movie and a dinner, we decided to go home, at least me. And Brian was taking me home.

"So Gabby, How do you make it work? ... You know School and your baby." He asked, actually he seemed honest.

"Well, I don't even know." I giggled.

"I don't do it alone, so I guess that's how I make it work. My parents help me with Adam and they won't let me work until I finish High School. I guess when I get into collage, That's where the hard time will be." I said, Honestly at this point, It was nice from him that we actually were talking.

"Well, I admire you.. You know?" He said sweetly.

"Really, for what?" I asked.

"How you handle everything, School, the rumors, the entire situation. I just think It has been hard for you and you did it alone, without Sam. That shows you are a strong person." He said smiling.

I smiled, "thanks Brian, That's probably one of the most sweet things anyone has said to me in a while. I needed that" I said smiling. It was fun. I actually was starting to see a friend in him.

He looked me and smiled more, then weirdly he started giggling. And he parked somewhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused looking at him.

"I knew it" He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked again. Actually he was scaring me.

"I knew you wanted me. You are flirting with me." He said getting closer to me.

"WHAT!" I said pushing him away.

"Ok, Brian you are drunk or high or I don't know. I'm not flirting with you and I don't want you!" I said sticking my body as close I as could to the door of the car.

"Oh come on Gabby, You know you want to do it. Just let it happen. Don't hold yourself back" He said pulling me closer to him and trying to kiss me.

"NO! Brian I'm serious! Let me go!" I said almost screaming and trying to get free of his grip.

He insisted pulling me and kissing me. He was actually forcing me.

I got scared so I got despered. And stared screaming.

"Please Brian I don't want this! Let me go!" I said screaming, I felt my eyes starting to fill with tears. I was in a complete nightmare.

He didn't listen, He got more rude. I was kicking and pushing him but he was stronger. So in a lucky chance I kicked him hard on the balls.

"OOUCH! BITCH!" HE screamed while he got off me.

I didn't told anything I just opened the door quickly and ran. Then I heard the car closer. He was chasing me. So I kept running, I don't know how I did it but I got into the downtown. I kept running and crying until I collide with someone.

"Hey!... Wait Gabriella?" He said.

"No, no, no, no! Let go of me!" I screamed, I didn't look at him. I was so scared that I didn't know what I was doing anymore. He put his arms around me and didn't let go, I was screaming, pushing and hitting him. But he didin't let go until I saw him.

"Gabriella, Gabriella! Look at me! I'm Troy! Do you remmeber me!" He asked concerned and trying calm me down.

I looked up to him and realized who he was. I was so reliefed that I saw a familiar face. I couldn't take it anymore So I bursted into tears.

"Shh... Gabriella you're with me now." He said. He just hugged me and wait until I stopped crying, When I stopped crying he finally speaked.

"What happened?" He asked sweetly taking my hair out of my eyes.

"I...I..."I stuttered. I was trembling. I couldn't say anything.

He took off his jacked and put it around me. "Look are you hurt? Someone hurt you?" He asked concerd trying to make eye contact with me.

"No" I answered sobbing.

"Okey, Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Please" I said finally looking at him.

Troy's point of view.

I saw the look in her eyes, She was scared and hurt. We got into the car. And I just looked at her again, She was trembling from head to toe.

"What Happened Gabriella?" I asked concerned.

She just looked down and I got more worried.

"He chased me" She said quitely, "that's why I was running"

"Who chased you" I said worried. I was making tons of conclusions in my head.

"A guy, We had a date. And..." She said and her voice was cracking.

"did he did something to you?" I asked.

"No" She answered, "I didn't let him, He tried but I kicked him and ran out the car. And then You found me" She said with tears on her cheeks.

I didn't knew what to say, What I was supposed to said. I barely knew the girl, but I don't know why I just could stand to see her like that.

"Do you want me to call Ashley or someone?" I asked.

"No, just take me home please." She said with a sad look in her eyes. She gave me the direction and I left her in her house.

"are you sure you are going to be okey?" I asked worried.

She just half smiled, "Thanks Troy, for everything" She said and got into her house.

I got into my car and went home. I couldn't stop thinking about her that night. She seemed so vulnerable.

Next day I woke up curled up in a ball in my bed. I didn't want to get up but I did. I didn't told anything to my parents or anyone. The only one who knew was Troy. I remembered when He found me last night. Why he was so nice to me? He didn't knew me and He seemed to care for me.

I got out of bed and wen't to the kitchen. And I saw a note from my parents.

_Gabby:_

_We didn't want to wake you up, You looked so tired that we decided to let you sleep. We are going to visit your grandparents and we took Adam with us. We'll be back by night. _

_Have fun on your free day._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad and Adam._

I was kinda reliefed that they were out. I needed to calm myself down. I didn't want them to know anything. I opened the fridge and there was nothing to eat. So I went to my room, took a shower and changed my clothes. I took my cellphone and saw 3 missing calls from Joe and 5 from Ashley.

"Shit" I said to myself and closed my eyes. _ "Troy told Ash" _I thought to myself.

I went to the living room and grabbed the car keys. I opened the front door and saw Troy. He walked up to me and I closed the door behind me.

"Hi" I said quitely looking at the ground.

"Hi" He said nerviously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were okey." He said shyly.

"well.. I...I'm okey.. I guess" I said feeling akward.

There was this long weird silence, I was trying not to look at him. And I could feel he was uncomfortable too.

"Do you want to go eat something?" He asked nerviously.

I looked up to him, I didn't even knew this guy. But I felt so secure around him.

"okey" I said half smiling.

So I got into his car and We went to this little pizza restaurant. We sat down and order.

"So, can I ask you something?" I asked nerviously.

"Sure, anything" He said, He sounded really honest.

"Why do you care?" I asked softly.

"Well, I honestly don't know." He said very sincere. " I know I don't know you but... I just couldn't leave you like that last night." He said everyword looking into my eyes.

I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Troy." I said with a small smile.

"So what happened? Do you want to tell me?" He asked worried.

"I...just promise you won't tell anyone" I said seriously.

"Promise" He said.

"Last night I wen't out with Ashley, my best friend Joe and another guy in a double date. Everything seemed cool. I wasn't into the guy at all, I already know him. But then he was driving me home. We were talking, and I don't know what he got into his mind, but he thought that I wanted.. to..." I stuttered, I just couldn't finish the sentence.

"I get it.. You don't have to say it." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and continue. "Then he tried to force me to kiss him and in a chance I had I kicked him, so I ran off and He started to chase me... a... and.. then.." I stuttered, I just couldn't help it, The memories filled my eyes with tears, but I hold them back.

"and then you found me" He said looking at me.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him.

"look Gabriella, I know we don't know each other that well. But this was serious you need to report what happened, I'm a lawyer, I can't help you" He said.

"What?... No I don't want to have more problems... I just can do it." I said in panic.

"Gabriella, just let me help you" he pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. I felt he was being honest but... Something was holding me back to completely trust him.

**Author's Note:** Guys! Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry but I got in a little family vacation for the weekend and I had no computer. Thanks for your reviews! Please keep on post your reviews! That helps me write!

So Here's the chapter! I hope you like it!

What do you think Gabby should do?


	5. Taking Chances

Chapter Four.

"look Gabriella, I know we don't know each other that well. But this was serious you need to report what happened, I'm a lawyer, I can help you" He said.

"What?... No I don't want to have more problems... I just can't do it." I said in panic.

"Gabriella, just let me help you" he pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. I felt he was being honest but... Something was holding me back to completely trust him.

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I was scared, confused and everything was happening so fast I just needed time.

"Troy, Thank you so much, I know you have good intentions but..." I said with my voice cracking. "I need time to think" I said.

He sighs, "Okey, I respect your decition. But If you change your mind, You know you can count on me." He said very sincere.

"Thanks" I said half smiling.

"So what if we change the subject?" He said smiling.

"I say that's a great idea" I said smiling.

He smiled, "So tell me about you"

"What if you start talking" I said bitting my lip.

"Wait, that's not fair I asked first." He said laughing.

And then There was this weird silence of Exchanching Stares and giggles.

"Fine, Well, I'm 23, I went to Harvard, I was recently graduated. Umm... I don't know what else to say... I like sushi, hamburgers, I live on my own but I still depend on my mom for certein things, I like sports and my hobby is make Ashley angry when I can" He said giggling.

I laugh, "Gosh, That sounded like a bad profile for a really cheap dating site" I said laughing hard.

" Hey! I reahelsed that for hours!" He said jocking.

I stared at him, and he tried to hold back his laugh. But We burtsted into laguhter. We talked for hours, and then he took me back home.

We were standing in front of my door.

"Hey, You didn't tell me anything about you" He said bitting his lip.

I looked at him, and our eyes conected. I got lost in his blue eyes. Then I snapped back to reallity.

"Well, maybe I will tell you something another day" I said smiling and teasing him

"Woah, how many secrets do you hide." He said getting close to me.

"Too many secrets to give them all away in one night" I said bitting my lip.

Suddenly I don't know what happened to me but we kept getting closer he was leaning in, Then I realized what I was doing.

"Troy, I gotta go, I'm sorry" I said taking a step back.

"No, no. I get it I'm sorry Gabby...I should've not do that." He said putting his hands on his pockets. Another long silence fullfiled the air. When He finally spoke.

"So, I better go" He said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Will I see you on another time?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like that" He said smiling.

I smiled back and got into my house and watched him as he leaved.

I got into my room and I lied on my bed, looking at the selling. I thought about everything that had happen for those two days.

It happened so fast, the entire Brian thing, then Troy rescued me and then what happened just that day. My life was a little torn. I didn't know what to do. And then my cellphone started to ring.

I watched the screen, It was Joe. "Hi" I said softly.

"where have you been! I called you like a thousand times! Why didn't you answor me!" He asked, I could tell by how fast he was talking, He was worried the hell out.

"I'm sorry Joe, I forgot to call you back" I lied.

"Montez, You are a really bad liar. I'm going to your house right now,, you hidding me something is no good sign" He said and hang me up.

"Shit!" I said, I was in big trobule. I was so nervous, I didn't want Joe to find out about Friday's incident. But he know's me too well, he won't buy anything I say. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Joe when I heard a knockin at the door. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said with a stern look on his face and walked into the house.

"Oh gosh, Joe I already told you... I had the cellphone on vibrator and I didn't hear it." I lied, trying to act the more natural I could. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Really?" He said very suspicious, "and what you didn't checked your phone the entire night? Or even today?"

"God, no! I didn't checked my phone last night I came home and checked Adam then I went to sleep and today I woke up late, then went out to eat and I just came back. I did checked my phone a few hours ago but I forgot to call you" I lied and you know what? I said it very natural. I'm proud of me.

"And you spend hours eating? Alone?" He asked.

"god! What is this? interrogation? or what?" I said.

"look Gabby, I know you and I know you hidding me something... you know you can trust me" He asked very concerned.

Suddenly began to feel that the guilt ran throught my throat, "I... I..."I stuttered.

"Please Gabby, What happened?" He said. I looked him right into the eyes. He was really worried, but If I told him about Brian... It only would bring more trobule.

"I went out with a guy, Joe that's it" I said, I know what you might be thinking but in my defense I said only a half of the truth.

"You went out with Brian again?" He asked surprised.

"What?... No, I didn't go out with him" I said shyly.

"Woah, Gabs, another guy!" He said smiling.

"yeah, I ran into him when I was walking in the street. He invited me to eat and that's it." I said trying not to look at him.

"You went out tih a stranger!" He asked with widen eyes.

"No! Joe! You know me I don't do that. I do know him. Well he is..." I stuttered.

"He is?" He asked eager waiting for the answer.

"Ashley's Brother, Zac." I said blusing.

"WHAT?" He said while his mouth form a big O.

I just looked up to him scared of what he might say.

"Woah, How do you know him?" He asked so calm.

I continued to talk about that and then he left.

"What am I gotten into?" I said hitting my head against the door.

It's been about a month after that day, I haven´t spoke to Brian since that night. And Me and Troy? Well, I talked to him about what I told to Joe. We've been getting closer since then, and well Ashley and Joe they are officially a couple, it really cute, I'm happy for them. They been girlfriend and boyfriend for exactly...

"3 weeks, two days and 3 and a half hours" Joe said smiling at me. We were at the porch of my house just talking and watching Adam crawling around.

"Oh my god, Joe! I can't belive you even count the minutes!" I said laughing.

"Shut up! I'm happy, I like her. And you will do the same thing when Troy askes you to be his girlfriend." He said.

Suddenly my laugh stoped, "We are NOT dating Joe! How many time do I have to tell you this! We are.." I said.

"Just friends" He finished what I was saying mocking me.

¬¬.. "I don't care if you believe me or not. I know the truth." I said kinda annoyed.

"Sure, sure, sure... Look Gabs... We both know that He likes you and you like him, Why don't you just admit it?" He said.

I didn't know what to say, I knew he was right about me. I wasn't so sure about Troy's part. "Joe, please don't push it! Okey... I know that you know that I like him but... You don't know if he likes me. And it's not going to happen, okey?" I said seriously.

"What? Gabs, Why do you say that?" He said shocked, it seemed that he could not believe what came out of my mouth.

"What?, Why the face?" I asked confuse.

"Why did you said it won't happen?" He asked.

"oh... Joe...You know it's true..." I said softly.

"Why?" He insisted.

"Why! Why? Why do you think huh?" I said desperate, He just stared at me.

"Look Joe, I can't, I have a son, I have to take care of him and of me... what man on this planet would date a mom?... Actually a 17 year old Mom! When He finds out that I have a son, there won't be a chance." I said.

I looked at him, he looked kinda looked a little disappointed.

"I can't belive I'm hearing this from you Gabs" He said disappointed.

I just looked at him, and the realized what I just said. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even look at him. I was so ashamed.

"no, Gabs, don't feel bad. But you need to have a little more faith" he said trying to cheer me up.

I just half smiled. "You know what? ... I do like him... but I'm scared, I don't know what are we and I'm scared that he would run off when he finds out that I have a child..." I said honestly.

"Well, you will never know until you talk to him" He said.

"Why do you suggest? Do you want me to ask him or what?" I said jocking. Then I looked up to him and notice he was giving me a look.

"What?" I asked confused, then I realized what he was trying to say. "oh no, no, no, no, no, just no, Joe I'm not going to make the first move!" I said.

"Why not? Gabby come on, you need to take a chance for once." He insisted.

"No, Joe, I can't" I said kinda scared.

"Look I gotta go, I'm gonna take Ashley on a date, And you should think about taking that chance" He said and kissed me on the forehead, it's something he always do, he treats me like a little girl.

I got up and took Adam with me, got into my room and put my ipod on the speakers and put a song.

_Don't know much about your life, _

_Don't know much about your world_

_But don't wanna be alone tonight_

_In this planet they call earth_

"stupid ipod" I said to my self closing my eyes.

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say of taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand yo hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

"this is enought!" I said to myself getting up from the bed, I took Adam and went to my mom's room.

"Mom, I need to go out really quick, can you watch Adam for a while?" I asked her giving Adam to her.

"Sure honey, Where are you going?" She asked.

I thought for a minute, "I need figure something out." I said smiling.

"okey honey, I hope you tell me later" She said.

"Bye mom" I said and left.

A few minutes later I was getting out of my car, I walked up to the door and knocked. I was nervious but I knew I needed to do this.

"Hi, What are you doing here?" Troy said smiling

"Hi, I need to talk to you" I said softly kinda embarrased.

I know he didn't expected that for the look he had. "uhm... sure" He said letting me walk into his house.

"Sit down, please" He said to me, We both sat and there was this akward silence.

"Look, this might sound crazy, and you might think I'm totally insane after this, but I need to ask you something" I said.

"Don't worry, just tell me" he said sincerely.

I took a deep breath, "I know we know each other for a short time, but we've been hanging out a lot.. and..." I said stuttering, preparing myself for the next thing.

"What exactly are we?" I asked with my eyes closed. I didn't heard a responce so I opened them. He was just staring at me.

"It's just that, I don't know, our ways to act towards each other haven't been exactly clear. It's kinda confusing. " I said, I know I was blushing I could felt my blood stuck in my face.

"Well, I ... emm.. I.." He stuttered.

"It's okey, you don't have to say it. I get it... It's fine, I just wanted to know the truth" I said trying to hide my disappointment. I got up and I was starting to walk when he grabbed my arm.

"No, Gabby, please... Let me speak." He said. I just sat down again.

"Look, I know what you mean, I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, but I have to be honest with you..." He said.

I knew it, I was preparing myself to being crushed.

"I do like you, I can't help it... I know it's weird, but you are just... amazing, so different from other girls." He said very honest.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't believe that I was hearing that. I was starting to smile when I remembered I had to tell him the truth, and my smile kinda faded.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I need to tell you soemthing" I said looking at him right in the eyes, "I've been hidding something from you... " I said looking down.

"Brie you know you can tell me anything" He said trying to make eyes contact with me.

I smiled at the nickname, "Listen Troy, I'm much complicated than you think." I said. He looked at me confused. "I have a Son" I said looking away.

"oh.." he said, kinda not knowing what to say.

"so I understand if you think is too much." I said looking down.

He got closer to me and lifted my chin so I could look at him.

"Brie, It's fine... I don't care... I like you because of who you are... and if you are the person you showed me from the begginning. Then I don't care if you have a child, or did something you regret or not. As longest you are real to me." He said smiling.

I was shocked, I didn't knew what to say. Was this guy for real?

**Author's note:** Hi Guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to post this, but it's been a crazy week. I'm on finals at school so I'm going crazy with homework, proyects and exams. Plus my cousin is getting married on Friday, So I had tons of things to do... So please guys be patient.. Thanks for waiting.

Thanks for the reviews!.. That really helps me write! :D So I hope you like this chapter!

Please comment :D

Love you guys! Xoxo

Final del formulario


	6. This Moment

**Autor's Note: **Hi guys! I'm really really sorry about no posting anything! I know it's been long..! but like I said on the last post. I have finals at school, so It's been drving me crazy :S... I only have left three exams and one final proyect... then I will have free time to write all the ideas I have in my head ... So here it is the fifth chapter, I really hope you like it, thanks for waiting.

Please comment, thanks for your reviews :D

Love you guys! xoxo

This is the clothes that I described here :D

First Gabby's Outfit .com/2010/09/20/vanessa-hudgens-summer-lovin%E2%80%99-dress/

Ashley's outfit .com/2009/06/08/ashley-tisdale-promotes-puerco-espin/

Flowers (the firs pic) /793/fun-spring-flower-facts/

* * *

I was in my house looking myself at the mirror, I liked how I looked. I was wearing a floral dress and highheels and my hear was down naturally. I felt nervous, not like sick nervous.. more like butterflies in my stomach.

"I still can believe you're dating my brother" Ashley said smiling and with a look of "Confused" on her eyes.

"I already told you what happend, we just kinda clicked" I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I get that... I just don't get the part you guys start dating because you ran into each other" She said confused.

"umm..well...It just happen..." I said stuttering.

"Yeah, I guess.. It might be True love!" She said blinking like crazy.

I just laughed, "Oh gosh, Ash, You look like mad person!" I said giggling. "So are you going out with Joe tonight?" I asked.

"Helloo? Haven't you seen my outfit already?" She said pointing at herself.

I looked down to her, "Oh! Hehe, Sorry I didn't pay atention to it. You look pretty" I said smiling.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" She said smiling. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Where are you guys going?" I asked while I played with Adam.

"I don't know" She said crossing er arms.

"Is he picking you up here?" I asked.

"em...duh..!" She said.

"I just asked" I said giggling. Then the bell rang.

"Oh must be Joe" Ashley said excited. I looked at her and she looked at me. "What aren't you going to get the door?" I asked.

"No, you will... is Joe... So I have to make him wait." She said smiling proudly.

"okey, I'll get it." I said nodding my head and smiling. I went downstairs carrying Adam in my arms and opened the door.

"Hey beautiful" he said smiling and handing me a flowers.

"Hi, and thanks" I said blushing. I looked at the flowers surprised. "How did you know?" I said shocked.

"What that tulips are your favorite flowers?" He said with a grin on his face.

I looked at him surprised, "But how.." I started.

"I have my sources" he said winking. And I just blushed.

I was really surprised, no one new about that, except for Joe and my parents. So I guess those were his sources.

"are you ready?" Troy asked.

"umm... yeah.. but you can come in, Ashley is waiting for Joe. And she don't want me to leave her here." I said letting him in.

"Oh.. now I see...is he awake?" He asked walking into the livingroom.

"No, you wanna hold him?" I asked surprised.

"Sure" He said extending his arms. I gave him Adam. And you stared at him. He was so cute when he played with Adam.

"Why are you staring?" He asked gigglen.

"Nothing" I said snaping out of my thoughts.

"Sure?" He asked. " Aren't you thinking I look handsome and cute today" He said gringing.

I laughed. "You are such a dork" I said giggling and rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Joe, I was getting ready" Ashely said walking in. Then She looked up. "and joe?" She asked.

"hasn't arrived jet… It was Troy at the door" I said.

"Where the hell you think you are going with those clothes on?" Troy asked frowning.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with my clothes?" Ashley asked looking at herself.

"YES! Everything! Ashley, if Dad saw you he would…" He started.

"He is not here so… It doesn't matter" Ashley said smiling.

"I'm here!" He said.

"You don't count" She said almost rubbing it on his face.

"Oh yeah, I don't count huh? Next time you ask for something Dad won't buy you… I won't buy it for you.. because I don't count" He said almost offended.

These scenes between them were hilarious. They were always fighting… It was something really fun to watch.

"Oh Troy come on! Don't start! There's nothing wrong with the outfit! Gabby said I looked pretty" She said smiling.

I just widden my eyes and stoped laughing while he looked at me ¬¬.

"don't look at me like that!" I said with a stern voice. "She looks fine! Chill out grumpy!" I said smiling.

He just rolled her eyes. And then the bell rang again. I went and opened the door.

"hi" Joe said smiling and walking inside the house.

Ashley gasped, "No!" She whining.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Joe asked confused, actually we were all confused.

"Yes! I wanted to make you wait" She said whining.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"to make it more exciting" She said flirting with Joe and then they started to flirt with each other with weird looks and It got akward.

"So! No everyone's here we should go" troy asked feeling akward.

"Yeah sure let's go" Joe said. And they went to their date and we went to ours. We were in the car.

"So are you going to tell me where are we going?" I asked trying to figure out where we were going.

"Noup" He said smiling, He was enjoying torturing me.

"come on...please" I said making puppy eyes.

"Aww... You look incredibly adorable" He said "but I'm not going to tell you" He said smiling.

"Fine" I told him sticking my tounge out like a toddler.

He giggled, "Now put this on your eyes" He said handing me a bandage to cover my eyes.

"Oh no! More torture" I said dramatically.

"Yup, your torture is my pleasure" he said with a grin on his face.

I covered my eyes and he drove for a few more minutes and then we stopped, He got out the car and helped me to get out the car.

"Can I uncover my eyes? I can't walk if I can't see" I asked.

"Noup, I will lead you" He said and he positioned behind my, putting on hand in my waist and the other in on of my hands.

"No! What if I trip?" I said giggling.

"Trust me" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded and we started to walk. I couldn't stand it... He was so cute... I was melting in his arms, I wanted just kiss him, but the fact that we weren't together together was holding me back.

* * *

**Troy's POV.**

She was the cuttes thing ever, This girl was driving me crazy. She is so different, so down to earth, beauiful, smart, sensitive, strong... She was just... Perfect. The most beautiful person I've ever know, inside and outside.

We finally got to the spot were the date was, I let go of her and opened the door,then I lead her inside the room stopped in one spot.

"have we arrived?" She asked anxiously.

"Yup, you can uncover your eyes now" I said smiling, I was very nervous, I didn't knew how she was going to react.

She uncovered her eyes, and gasped. It was my apartment.. but I put on a beautiful table and candles, that day I wanted to cook for her.

"Troy, you did all this?" She said suprised.

"yes" I said softly, "Do you like it? I asked nerviously.

"Like it?" she said, "I love it" She said throwing her arms around me and hugging me.

"I'll take that like a yes" I said smiling. "So would you like to sit madame?" I asked pulling the chair for her.

"Thank you" She said giggling and sitting down. I went to the kitchen to bring out the food.

"Wow! Did you cook too?" She asked surprised.

"Of course" I said smiling.

"So what did you prepare Chef?" She asked playfully.

I served her plate and mine and said, "Pasta".

She giggled, "mmm smells good" She said.

"Thank you" I said grinning.

"So what else you know how to cook?" she asked.

"Well I can make pasta, and..." I said thinking, "Pasta, and pasta" I said jocking.

She giggled, "Let me guess and pasta?" She asked playfully.

"Exactly! Wow Brie, You know me very well" I said laughing.

She giggled and then just stared at me smiling.

"What ? Why do you look at me like that? Why are you thinking?" I asked curious.

"Nothing, for no reason and nothing" She asked smiling.

"I don't believe you, you are thinking in something" I said narrowing my eyes, "Tell me Montez" I said jocking.

"Nothing, I was just enoying the moment, Bolton" She said shyly.

"really?... Well I'm glad you're happy" I said smiling. She blused and smiled, She was so cute. And now I was nervous this was the perfect moment to do it.

"Oh, I'm full!" She said.

"Really? No space for dessert?" I asked laughing.

"Noup! I'm really really full" She said toching her stomach.

"Ok, you know how you can make space?" I asked getting up.

She pretended to be thinking for a minute, "throwing up?" She said playfully.

"Thanks, Brie, you just killed the moment, now I'm gonna pretend you didn't said that and say what I wanted to say" I said playfully, he just laughed.

"Dance with me" I asked her softly extending my hand to her.

"Seriously?" She asked surprised.

I took her hand and helped her to get up. "yes" I said smiling. I took the control of the ipod speakers and pushed play.

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

She looked at me confused and holding back her laugh.

"Okay wrong song" I said pushing next.

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

_Cuz your amazing, just the way you are..._

"Almost maybe something more slow?" I said kinda embarrased that my ipod wasn't on my side that night. She just giggled. I pushed next.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah.._

"Finally" I whispered. She just smiled and we started dancing.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

"You know, I like this..." I said softly.

"What? The song?" She asked.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

"No, this, right here, us..." I said looking at her at the eyes.

"Us? What do you mean?" She asked.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

"I know we know each other for a short time, but somehow I feel very close to you... Like this was... I don't know, I don't want to sound chesse" I said embarrased.

"Oh, come on... Like this was?" She asked curious.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find you and I collide_

"Like this was meant to be... I feel like I need to be with you... protecting you... I really...like you Brie... And the feeling is getting stronger" I said looking at her eyes all time, I couldn't help it... It just came out from my mouth, and it was truth.

She just stared at me like she didn't knew what to say. There was this weird silence for a few seconds and then I finally spoke.

"Gabby, I know I might be rushing. I won't promise to be perfect because I know I'm not, but I promise I will never push you to do something you're not prepared for, I promise I won't hurt you, I'll always be truth and honest with you. And you know I accept Adam, I care for him too. To me you couldn't be more perfect Gabriella, Would you be my girlfriend?" I said half smiling, by this moment I was so nervous, I honestly felt my hurt could explode in any second.

_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

The song was about to end and I could feel the room being filled with silence, and suddenly she finally spoke.

"Troy, the words you said are beautiful. No one has ever told me things like that before." She said softly and then she stayed in silence.

"But?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"But... I couldn't find anything to fight back this feeling." She said softly lifting my chin so I would look at her. Our eyes conected and...

"Yes, Troy, I'd love to be your girlfriend" She said smiling.

I couldn't help it, a smile grew on my face and I just huged her and place my forehead against her.

"You amaze me Montez" I said smiling.

"You don't do that bad neither, Bolton" She said throwing her arms around my neck. I leaned in and she did too and then we kissed, Softly. It was...

* * *

**Gabby's POV.**

...Perfect.

I couldn't belive it. How this guy could throw my walls down so fast.

We broke the kiss and we stayed there, His arms around me, looking at each other eyes.

"It's late, I should go home" I said closing my eyes.

"I'll take you home" He said giving me a peck on the lips.

He took me home and there We were standing in front of my door.

"Thank you" He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For open up to me, I know it's hard for you" He said softly.

"You make it easy" I said smiling and kissing him.

Then I went inside the house and watched him as he drove off.

Two words:

Perfect Night.


	7. Fall For You

**Chapter Six**

It was Monday, clases were over for today, and the hellcats were in practice. I was in my hellcats training uniform. The uniform was a pair o blue mini shorts and a blue exercise top. I was talking with Ashley.

"Awww how Cute! I can't believe my brother is your boyfriend now!" She said smiling, I just giggled and then she her smile turn in to a big O.

"What?" I asked confused.

"just avoid all the kissing details, It's weird to know that part of my brother's life" She said making a gesture like she was throwing up.

I just laughed. "it's not funny, It's gross" She said giggling.

"Ok Hellcats! From the top! Here we go!" Coach Sue yelled. She pushed play to the song. And we started doing the choreography, after 2 hours we were done and getting home.

Ashley and me were walking out of the school.

"Hi baby!" Joe said to Ashley.

"Aww Hi honey!" She said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh Gross!" I said playfully.

"You really know how to kill the moment Gabs!" Joe said giving me the evil eyes.

I laughed, "What can I say? I'm such an expert on that!" I said giving him an inocent smile.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Joe asked Ashley.

"Sure" She said smiling.

"And you Gabs?" He asked me.

"no, I'm fine. Troy said that he would pick me up" I said.

"Awwwwwww how cute" Joe said sarcastically, "Ok, We should go now, Bye Gabs" Joe said hugging me.

"Bye Gabby" Ashley hugged me too.

"Bye Guys" I said and they took off. I sat on a bench waiting for Troy and then I felt some hands being wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Babe" A guy said, This wasn't Troy's voice, I unwrapped his arms and turned around to see face him. I gasped.

"What? Why are you so surprised to see me, babe?" He said with a cracked smile, Now I was scared. The memories of that night begun to fullfiled my mind. I just took a few step back to stay away from him.

"Don't call me Babe!" I said I said a little exalted.

"Jeez! Gabs" Brian Said with a grin on his face.

I ignored him, "What do you want?" I said.

"Nothing, I just saw you here all alone, and came to say hi" Brian said getting closer to me.

"Well Hi, you should go now" I said upset.

"God! Gabby, don't be that cold, I just wanted to make you company" He said.

"Back off Brian! Last I need is company from you!" I said steping back.

"oh, come on Gabby, Don't hide your feelings from me... I know the effect I have over you." He said flirting.

"apart from the fact that you make me wanna vomit in your face, there no other reaction you cause in me" I said annoyed.

"Wow! Feisty! I like that" Brian said getting closer to me.

"Back off Brian! I'm serious! I don't want anything with you!" I said scared.

"Oh don't be scared Gabs" He said getting more close.

"She said Back off dude!" Troy said pulling me closer to him. I looked up to him and put my arms around his waist.

"Dude, Is none of your bussiness!" Brian said upset.

"Actually, It is! Now listen clearly kid, Stay away from her, get it?" Troy said wtih anger.

"Woah! What are you her new Dad or what? What are you going to do huh?" Brian said teasing Troy.

"listen Asshole! I'm her boyfriend! Stay away from her! Or.." he started grabbing him by his collar shirt.

"Troy stop! He doesnt worth it!" I said, I wasn't afraid for Brian but he didn't worth it.

"Or what faggat! Are you going to punch me?" Brian said angry.

"No" He said letting go off him and taking a step back,"Better than that, I'm gonna sue you, for harassment and attempted rape" Troy said stern. Suddenly Brian appered scared.

"I didn't do anything to her! She threw herself at me!" Brian said.

"What! I didn't do that! You try to force me and then you chased me!" I said angry.

"We all know It wasn't like you said Brian, now stay away from her! Got it?" He said facing him.

Brian didn't said anything he just looked at me with anger and left.

When He left I was shaking, angry and scared. I put my arms around Troy's waist and buried my face in his chest. He put his arms around me too and kissed my head.

"Do you wanna go home?" Troy asked.

"Yes, but I needa few minutes to calm myself down, I dont want my parents and Adam see me like this. Speacially Adam." I said looking up to him.

"ok, Gabs, stop. You can't keep doing this" He said concerned.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"This, hidding your feelings, pretend everything is alright when is not... This guy is crazy, who knows what he's capable of." Troy said worried.

"Troy, I've already told you." I said softly, I took a deep breath and coninued, "It's been enough for my family and it's not fair for Adam. He deserves to have a normal life." I said.

"yes, I know, I get it. Adam is very important obviously. But as longest you aren't okey, he wont be okey Gabby." He said trying to convince me. He grabbed my face, "Trust me Brie, it's the best if you report this guy and finish with this now." He said.

I felt sofocated at the moment. I couldn't do it it was too much, I wasn't prepared to deal with it.

"Please Troy don't push it, I can't! Right now I can't" I said annoyed, I know he was worried about me but this was starting to annoy me.

"God! Gabriella! When it's going to be the right moment huh! When that freak finally hurts you!" Troy said exalted.

I took a step back when he said that. It hurt, he had never been this way before. So I broke the embrace and turned around to take my things.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to say it that way. I got carried away. I'm sorry" He said apologizing, He tried to grab my hand but I avoid him.

"Troy please, leave me alone." I said stern. I was hurt. I couldn't talk to him at the moment.

"Gabby don't, I'm really sorry, lets go home" He said pleading.

I turned around to face him and I stood there just looking at him.

* * *

**Troy's POV.**

She turned around to face me and she stood there looking at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I knew I did wrong by say it that way. But I was Truly worried, this guy wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I sighed, "Gabby please, We need to calm down" I said pleading.

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I know you are worried but I can't deal with this right now. Please don't push it, You promised that.." She started.

"I wouldn't push you to do something you weren't prepared for" I said giving up, I knew she was right, but so I was. " I'm sorry" I said softly.

"Me too" she said getting closer to me. She lifted my chin so I would look at her and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yes, My mom is going to kill me" She said giggling. "My parents are going out the town so I have to get there to take care of Adam" She said.

"Wait, And what are you going to do with Adam while you are at school" I asked while we were walking to my car.

"I don't know I guess a daycare or miss clases, I'm not sure" She said.

"What ? you can't miss clases Gabby" I said concerned while I opened the door for her

"I know but I don't want to leave him with strangers" She said worried while She got into the car.

I closed her door and walked to the driver's door and got into the car, "Then let me take care of him" I said while I drove.

"What ? No Troy, You have work" She said.

"yes, but I can ask a few days of my vacations." I said smiling

"no, Troy, you don't have to" She said concerned.

"Brie, It's fine, I want to" I said smiling. She smiled.

"And besides It would be a great oportunity to know Adam better" I said.

She laughed, "Awww How cute! You are going to hang out with a Seven months old baby" She said jocking.

"Yeah, Man's time!" I said laughing.

She laughed, "You are crazy." She said.

"Who's more crazy? The crazy person? Or the person who dates a crazy person?" I said jocking.

"Hey! Not fair!" She said and hit me playfully.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said jocking.

"Oh what a baby" She said teasing me.

"Come on Rocky, We arrived" I said and we got out of the car and went into her house.

"Mom! I'm here! Sorry for being late!" She yelled.

"Gabby! Finally! We're about to miss our flight where were you?" Her mom asked giving Adam to Gabby.

"Sorry Mrs Montez. I picked Gabby late, My bad" I said winking at Gabby. She just giggled.

"Oh Hi Troy, and don't worry but don't let that happen again" She said.

"Promise" I said.

"Hi Troy" Her Dad Said putting his hand out.

"Hi Mr. Montez, How are you?" I asked polite.

"Late but Fine" He said. "Honey Taxi is been there for a few minutes, we should go" He said.

"Oh right. Gabby please be careful, we left you money for food, emergency numbers and our hotel number too,we will call you when we get there" Her mom said.

"Yeah, I know mom! I'm not a kid. It's okey now go" Gabby said giggling.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine?" Her mom asked her.

"She will be fine honey, leave her alone now, take care sweety, I love you see you in a week. Bye Cham be good to you mom" Her dad said to her and Adam.

"Okey Daddy, See you next week, Love you." She said giving a kiss to her dad.

"Take care of her son, and Careful" her dad said said stern.

"Don't worry Sir, have a nice trip" I said smiling.

"Honey lets go" He said to her wife.

"Bye guys" Her mom said. They got into the cab and left.

"Hi Adam, How are you little man?" I said to Adam. He just stammered and smiled.

"What Baby? Do you want Troy to carry you?" Gabby said to Adam. She looked so cute when she was with Adam. Adam extended his arms to me and I carried him.

"Are you hungry babe?" She asked me.

"A little but you don't have to cook." I said, I didn't want her to bother.

"Don't worry babe, Mom left food for today. Tomorrow I'll cook for you" She said smiling.

"You don't have too Brie" I said smiling.

"I want to" She said giving me a peck on the lips.

"So I'll call to the office to ask for vacations." I said hoping she woulnd't fight back for my idea.

She sighed, "you're not gonna change your mind, aren't you?" She said giving up.

"Noup" I said proudly.

"Fine do it" She said giggling.

"Great, here take Adam for a sec, I'm gonna call to the office"

* * *

**Gabby's POV.**

I grabbed Adam and went to the kitchen while he called. I put adam on his chair and opened the oven to what did my mom left us to eat.

"mmm...lasagna" I said to my self. It was a little cold, so I warmed it a little, while I fed Adam. Then Troy came into the room.

"Done" He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled at the act.

"I'm warming the food." I said smiling.

"Okey, What are we going to eat?" He asked.

"lasagna" I said.

"I love your mom" He said staring at me.

"What?" I said laughing.

"I love you mom! Lasagna and all italian food are my favorite" He said exicted like a toddler.

"Oh gosh! You're such a dork" I said gigglen.

"For you I can be that too" He said smiling.

I smiled and blushed.

"You are adorable" He said smiling.

"Stop Troy! You are making me blush!" I said embarrased.

He just laughed.

"Here, Feed Adam While I serve you and me a plate." I said giggling.

"Okey" He said.

After We ate, Adam fell asleep. And we were on the coutch, Troy was watching T.V. and I was doing my homework. I grabbed my phone and put some music on it.

"Hey! You don't let me hear the TV." He said jocking.

"Seriously?" I asked giggling.

"What?" He asked confused

"Sponge Bob?" I said giggling.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You're weird" I said giggling.

"I'm not weird" He said pretending to be offended.

"yes! You're weird and a dork" I said giggling and punching him with a cushion.

"Hey! Recant what you say! And apologize for hitting me or.." He said playfully

"Oh! I'm scared, What are you going to do Bolton huh?" I said jocking without looking at him, still focussed on my homework.

"You asked for it Montez" He said and then he took my books from my lap and thow them away.

"hey!" I said. And turned to face him. And He started tickle me.

"No! TROY! STOP! PLEASE!" I said laghing.

"No until You apologize!" He said laughing.

"NEVER!" I said laughing very hard

"Really?" He said and he tickle me harder.

"OK!OK! I GIVE UP!" I said laughing hard, I was crying of how hard I laughed.

"Say I'm not a dork or weird" He said still tickling me.

"What?" I said

"Say it!" He said.

"Fine! You are not a dork or weird" I said, then he stopped tickling me. We were lying there, I was underneath him trying to catch my breath, And he was laughing at me.

"You are still dork and weird! But a cute dork and weird" I said recovering my breath.

"I have a different punishment for that Montez" He said leaning in, I smiled and we kissed. And a song started in my phone.

**_When __I was younger_**

**_I saw my daddy cry_**

**_And cursed at the wind_**

**_He broke his own heart_**

**_And I__ watched_**

**_As he tried to reassemble it_**

This time was more diferent. More deep. The way he was kissing me was driving me crazy. And We got carried away. My hands flew on his back and his neck. The kiss got a lot deeper, It was deep but still romantic.

**_And my momma swore that_**

**_She would never let herself forget_**

**_And that was the day I promised_**

**_I'd never sing of love_**

**_If it does not exist_**

**_But darlin__g,_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

I felt his hand touching me, one hand was on my waist; the other on my neck. The kiss was so heated at this point that air was running out, but I didn't wanted to break the kiss.

**_Maybe __I know, somewhere_**

**_Deep in my soul_**

**_That love never lasts_**

**_And we've got to find other ways_**

**_To make it alone_**

**_Or keep a straight face_**

**_And I__'ve always lived like this_**

**_Keeping a comfortable, distance_**

**_And up until now_**

**_I had sworn to myself that I was content_**

**_With loneliness_**

**_Cuz__ none of it was ever worth the risk, but_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

But We had to break it, We sit up , and I ended straddling him. We looked at each others eyes deeply.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

**_But I can't_**

**_Let go of what's in front of me here_**

"Gabriella,..." He said softly, almost whispering.

**_I __know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_**

**_Leave me with some__ kinda proof it's not a dream, oh..._**

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"I...I..." He stuttered. I just stared at him waiting for what he was going to say. We stared at each others eyes for a couple minutes.

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

And then he finally spoke...

" I love you" He said softly. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**_You, are,__ the only exception_**

**_You, are, __the only exception_**

**_You, are,__ the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

"You don't have to say anything, I just needed to tell you this. I understand if you're not ready." He said.

I didn't said anything, I wasn't ready. So I just kissed him soft and tender.

**_And I'__m on my way to believing it._**

**_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing it... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's note: **Thanks for your reviews guys! Please keep on comment :D I really need them... They truly help me to write.

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

So here's a few questions for you:

1) What do you think Gabby should do about Brian?

2) What do you think of Gabby and troy's relationship so far? It's too fast or it's okay?

So thanks guys, again please comment :D

And for those who have finals exams or something like that, GOOD LUCK! :D!

I love you guys, XOXO


	8. The Exception to the Rule

**Chapter Seven.**

"So You didn't told him because you don't feel the same for him?" Joe asked me trying to keep up with me on the story.

"NO! No no no no! Joe you're not paying attention to me!" I said walking back and forth.

"Jeez! Gabby calm down! Sit down! And explain to me slowly don't talk so fast!" Joe said in despair.

I sat down next to him, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"He told me he loves me" I said. "And I didn't said it back" I said feeling guilty.

"Did He told you something? Was he expecting anything from you?" He asked me.

"No, he actually said that I didn't need to say anything.." I said.

"So basically he is waiting for you to feel prepared to say it." Joe said.

"Yes, but I feel guilty" I said looking at joe.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Joe said trying to make me feel better.

"How would you feel if you tell Ashley that you love her and she doesn't say it back?" I asked Joe.

"I would feel a little sad, but I would understand Gabby, It's fine" He said. "Wait do you feel guilty because you don't feel the same? Or because you actually feel the same way but couldn't say it?" Joe asked.

"It's not the point Joe" I said looking away trying to avoid the subject.

"You love him" Joe said with his eyes wide.

"I... I...is just...I..." I stuttered, I couldn't lie about that. I was inlove with him.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Joe said jumping up and down, and pointing me like crazy.

"Stop it Joe! Got a crisis right here!" I said annoyed.

"You got a crisis because you want to have it Gabs!" He said sitting next to me again.

"What!" I said getting angry, "why would I want to be in this problem! Are you out of your freaking mind!" I said, now I was angry.

"wow,wow,wow! Gabs calm down! It's me Joe!" He said hugging me and trying to calm me down, I looked at him and sighed. "Are you okay? You're been different this days." He asked worried.

This entire thing was getting to me, "yes, I'm fine... I'm just stressed!" I lied.

"Are you sure? Is there something you're hidding to me?" He asked worried.

"_Yes!"_ I thought to myself. "No" I lied.

"Gabs, you know if something is wrong, you can count on me, you can tell me everything, you know it right?" He said.

"Yes, I know" I said nerviously. And then this silence filled the air. It got akward until I spoke again.

"Sorry, What were you trying to say?" I ask softly.

"Yeah well, look, you see a problem because you want to see it Gabs, but truth is that there is no problem there. Look Troy told you he didn't expected anything from you and he promised you he wouldn't push you into something you weren't prepared for" He said, he was right, I knew it. And I hated when he was right ¬¬.

"But! I emphasize that doens't mean the guy is perfect, I know you have to take your precautions. But still I think he's honest about it." He said softly.

"I know Joe, I can feel he is being true and honest with me but... I..." I started.

"But..?" He asked.

"But I'm scared Joe, I haven't been in this kind of situations in a long time, and well you know better than anyone that last time I opened up to someone I was left hurt." I said with my voice cracking a little bit. All the memories about Sam were coming into my head.

"oh, Gabs... I know... But look, Sam was a total asshole, He doesn't worth it. You deserve to be happy. And maybe this is an opportunity for it." He said hugging me.

"What if is just another trick?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Gabs, You know you're not alone... I don't think this could end badly. But if it does, I have your back... Life isn't easy... We know that but... Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." He said half smiling.

"Thanks Joe" I said with a small smile, We got up and I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"You got the last part from A Cinderella Story movie isn't?" I said still hugging him.

"Yes" He said.

"You're such a dork" I said giggling.

"You're too" He said laughing. We broke the hug. And wipped my tears away.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I.. still don't know" I said looking down.

"Wow! Gabs you amaze me..." He said sacarstically

"Hey! I know you are being sarcastic!" I said.

"Is just Gabs!...That I can't believe that after all we talk you haven't see it yet!" Joe said.

"What?" I asked confused

"you love him" Joe said grabbing my face.

"yeah, I thought I already knew that?" I said.

"You have an oportunity to be completly happy." He said.

"I..I...am..I am happy, Joe, I have my family, Adam and you, I don't need anything else." I said softly.

"You're lying" He said.

"What?... Joe that's..." I started.

"That's true, Gabby. You know it. As much as you love all of us, you still feel that something is missing." He said, I couldn't respond to him, I knew it was sorta true. I was happy with everything but I did felt that something was missing until Troy appered.

"yeah... it's true" I said softly.

"So think about it. Are you going to let it pass?" He asked. "Now lets go to class, I have training so you do." He said smiling. "Come on" He said pulling me to the door.

I entered to the gym, and the team was already there.

"Montez! You're late!" Coach Sue yelled.

"Sorry coach, I had an incident." I lied.

"Oh please don't tell me you're pregnet again?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not pregnet." I said serious.

"Great! Now!" She said to me.

She took her speker and yelled, "Everyone I want you to run...10 laps now!" She yelled and everyone started running. I plugged my headphones in my ears, turned up the volume and I pushed play to my ipod. And the music started started.

**_Hold up_**

**_hold on_**

**_don't be scared_**

**_you'll never change whats been and gone_**

**_may your smile (may your smile)_**

**_shine on (shine on)_**

**_don't be scared (don't be scared)_**

**_your destiny may keep you warm_**

I was glad that Coach made us run that day, I needed time to think and I couldn't do it if I was doing a rutine. I was running as fast as I could.

**_cos all of the stars_**

**_are fading away_**

**_just try not to worry_**

**_you'll see them some day_**

**_take what you need_**

**_and be on your way_**

**_and stop crying your heart out_**

That way I felt that nothing could catch me: my fear of love, my fear of facing the Brian issue, my fear of affecting others, my fear of hurt. And then It hit me like a train:

**_get up (get up)_**

**_come on (come on)_**

**_why're you scared? (i'm not scared)_**

**_you'll never change_**

**_whats been and gone..._**

"_I am afraid of Life itself. How Could I let this happen? I am afraid of so much! I am even afraid of feeling something at all. OH! Gabriella! You are so stupid..! This entire thing! Everything! I am letting this get to me! I barely speak to Ashley or Joe, I'm doing a mess with Troy! I'm not paying atention to Adam! This thing is drowning me!" _I thought to my self. Suddenly I started to feel dizzy, the air was getting heavy, I couldn't breathe and my legs were getting heavy too. So I stopped. I fell on the ground and tried to calm myself. I plugged out my headphones.

"Montez! What are you doing?" I heard Coach yell at me, I was out of breath so I couldn't responde. She came up to me.

"Are you okay Montez?" She asked, actually It was the first time I saw her worried about someone else.

"Yes, I just... had alot on my mind and It got to me, sorry coach. It won't happen again" I said scared that she would kick me off the team.

"No, Montez, Then you're not okay" She said sitting next to me. "All of you keep running!" She yelled at the others. "tell me what's going on Montez?" She asked turning to me.

I wasn't sure about telling Coach Sue about my problems, She normaly wasn't like this. She never cares for anyone buy herself.

"Trust me, Montez. It will get worst if you don't let it out" She said.

"I've been in through so much lately" I said shyly.

"Spit it out" She said.

"I reacently started a relationship with someone. And..." I started.

"Who? You better be smart Montez" She interrupted.

"His name is Troy, He is not in the school" I said.

"What? He is a vagabond?" She said.

"no, he is a lawyer, he is 23." I said.

"Well, that's better, does he treats you right?" She asked.

"yes, he is a dream come true but..." I started.

"But what? He hits you?" She asked.

"What no! Not at all" I said, "I'm just scared to... you know open up" I said.

"Open what? Montez, don't you have enough with one kid?" She said.

"no, no, Coach, open up my feelings" I said annoyed.

"Now I get it. Look Montez, the fact that Sam was a complete Idiot doesn't mean this Troy guy will be the same" She said.

"I know" I said.

"Then? Look Gabriella, I know now your priorities have change, you're a mom now and you have to look after your son. But that doesn't mean you have to stop looking after yourself. You are young, and a nice girl, you deserve to be happy and if an oportunity is presenting to you. Then embrace it girl!" She said smiling.

It shocked me, I didn't knew Coach Sue could be so...Sweet. I smiled a little.

"Don't hold yourself back, Yes be careful but take the chance... Maybe he is the exception to the rule and you're letting him pass. If it hurts , it's real, that reminds you that you're still human and you can still feel. What do you rather? Hurt? Or feel nothing at all?" She said.

She was right, I smiled now that everything was falling into place, I had my head clear now.

"where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know he's on vacations, He is taking care of Adam, I don't know if he took him somewhere" I said, "Why?"

"Go for him" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go for him and tell him how you feel" She said, I didn't knew if she was serious so I didn't move. "What are you staring at! Go! Montez this is an order from your coach GO!" She said.

I just smiled and gave her a quick hug, I think she even smiled back at me. I got up and ran, I got my stuff and took a cab. While I was in the cab I called him to his apartment.

"hello?" he answered.

"Yes!" I said to myself while I hang up to him and gave the driver his adress. We got there, I pay to the driver and then I ran up to his apartment. I knocked like crazy until he openned the door.

"I'm comming!" I heard him say, and he openned the door.

"What th.." he started, "Gabby come in, What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you, I realize a lot of things today!" I said walking into the apartment.

"What? What are you talking about babe?" He asked more confused than before.

"It's crazy, look about what you said last night, I didn't say anything because I was afraid, You know I've been hurt before and I was afraid that if I say that back to you, I was letting you in too much and maybe I could end up hurt. The fact is that We don't know what's gonna happen, I can't live i}avoiding every freaking feeling that I could have. Cuz that's what life's about isnt?, I finally got to the conclusion that I couldn't do it anymore, hidding from everything, and I rather hurt than feel nothing at all, and I don't want to have 70 years old and look back and ask my self what could have been, or if you were the exception to the rule and..." I said, I was talking very fast and I was walking back and forth.

"GABBY!" He said in despair, "The exception to the rule? What are you talking about? Please talk slowly It's hard to get what you're talking about" He said softly.

"Sorry" I giggled, I took a deep breath and stand infront of him, "All I came to say is..." I looked up to him into his eyes, "I love you too" I said smiling. Then his face lighted up and a smile grew in his face.

"What did you said?" He asked smiling.

I took a step closer to him and put my arms around his neck, "I love you too" I said giggling. Then he didn't say anything he just grabbed my face and kissed me. After a few minutes, We broke the kiss couse we were running out of air and he put his forehead against mine.

"You know? What you did to me?" He said smiling.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You made me the happiest man on earth" He said smiling. I looked up to him and kissed him again. Until We heard something.

"Dadda!" Adam said giggling.

We broke the kiss and turned around to see Adam, We were shocked. Then we looked at each other and We were speachless.

* * *

**Autor's Note: ****Hi! Guys! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter! :D, Please comment, and if you have suggestions or something please say it :D**

**Love you Guys(L), xoxo(K).**

**P.D. I think I'm ready to give my real name to you... My name is Hannah ;). **


	9. Lost Words, Cold Silence, Too Late Now

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys!... So I have a little talk to do with you before starting the chapter. I'm a little disappointed, guys.

Look I really, really appreciate and value each and every review that you post at each chapter! It really means a lot to me. Like I always say it's like gasoline for me, It helps me write... I'm not lying.

So this afternoon I entered to see the reviews from the last chapter and post the next chapter, and I only see 2 reviews, which I really really thank for. I know that my stories can't like to everyone, but if you do please comment. If you have suggestions or critics, It's fine, you're free to say it. As long as we respect each other.

Remember every review, no matter how long or short they are, means the world to me. So I would really appreciate if you keep it up with the comments.

So thanks everyone for comment and reading my story. I'm working in a new idea, I'll post it as soon as I can, that does't mean I will stop doing my Teen Mom story anytime soon. I still have tons of ideas for this story.

So lastly but not less important, Here is Chapter Eight! I hope you like it.

I Love you all! xoxo (L)

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

"You made me the happiest man on earth" He said smiling. I looked up to him and kissed him again. Until We heard something.

"Dadda!" Adam said giggling.

We broke the kiss and turned around to see Adam, We were shocked. Then we looked at each other and We were speachless.

"I...maybe...is..you know..." I stuttered.

"Yeah... 'cuz...well... You know" He stuttered too.

"Hahaha" I laughed nerviously, "Maybe is beacuse you're been spending so much time with him" I said nervous.

"Yeah, maybe." He said.

We didn't knew what to say to each other, I was unexpected and weird for both of us. So I changed the subject.

"So is he been good to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, He's been great, no problems" He said smiling.

"I wasn't asking.. you" I said with a grin on my face, "I was asking to Adam" I said teasing him.

"Ouch!" He said very dramatic putting his hand on his chest. "That hurts honey." He said. "As if he is going to answer you" Troy said jocking.

"Ma-mmaa" Adam said clapping his hands.

My eyes got wide, I let go of Troy and runned to Adam.

"OH MY GOD!" I said picking up Adam from the floor, "Did you heard that!" I said excited.

"Yeah! He called you mama!" Troy said happily.

"Baby, say it again, come on, Adam" I said to the baby, "Mommy" I said trying to make him reapet it.

"Mowmy" He said looking at me.

"oh mu god! oh mu god! oh mu god! oh mu god!" I said hysterically.

Troy laughed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Nothing, you just look adorable right now" He said smiling. I couldn't resist this guy, I went over him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said blushing.

"I love you, both of you" He said kissing me and Adams forehead.

"I love you too." I said.

"Daawda" Adam said giggling.

We looked at each other, but this time it didn't felt weird, It was just right.

"So aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am starving." I said.

"Well do you want to grab something to eat?" He asked while he played with Adam.

"Sure, but first, could we go to my house? I need to change my clothes" I said giggling and pointing to my practice uniform.

He looked down to what I was wearing and his eyes got wide. "Yes, definitely! That's a GREAT idea!" He said getting his wallet and his keys.

I giggled, "Does it bother you? I mean my practice uniform?" I asked curious.

"What? Bother..pff...bother me?...pff.. No!, not at all... is just you don't seem very comfortable in it." He said nerviously, he wasn't a good liar.

"Honey, I wear this for practice, I run, jump, do piruets on it. I'm very used to it. And I'm comfortable in it, I just don't think is very appropiate to go out in it." I said walking to the door.

"Really? I... I..." He stuttered, "Do you have to wear that at every practice?" He asked nerviously while we walked to the car. "I mean, does not give you cold?" He asked putting Adam in his chair at the backsit. I couldn't help but laugh.

Finally we got home, and I was up in my room changing my clothes when I heard the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to open?" I heard Troy yell from downstairs.

"No thanks babe, I got it" I said running downstairs, "I'm comming!" I said getting at the door, I finally got there and openned.

"hi, Gabby" He said.

My eyes got wide at what I was seeing, my mouth dropped and my heart started racing, "What are you doing here?" I asked him rudely.

"Woah! Yeah it's nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"No, it's not nice to see you Sam, what do you want?" I said harshly.

"I wanted to meet my daughter" He said smiling.

"It's a boy!" I said coldly, "And it's not your son remmember?" I said angry.

"Babe, what's going on? Are you okay?" Troy said when he came up to me. I didn't respond, I just kept looking coldly at Sam. Troy notice something was wrong and he came up behind me.

"Woah! Gabs, you already changed your man?" Sam said jocking.

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that?" Troy said angry.

"and you are?" Sam asked careless.

"leave him alone, it's non of your business! Now go away Sam!" I said rudely.

"I'm not going! I want to see my son!" Sam claimed.

"It's not your son!" I yelled.

"Dude, go away, she doesn't want you here. Don't make me call the police" Troy said.

"hey! Faggat! Go and stick your nose in someone elses business" Sam yelled at Troy. I knew Troy was about to punch Sam, and I didn't mind that he was going to hurt Sam. But I didn't want Troy to be involve in my problems, So I turned to him and spoke.

"Babe, listen to me, Please take the baby and go upstairs, let me handle this" I said grabbing his face.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you with this asshole!" He said to me.

I sighed and took a deep breathe, "Troy please" I said looking at his eyes, "It's okay" I whispered caressing his cheek.

"If you need me, just yell, I'll be here right away" He said to me kissing my forehead. Then he went and took Adam and got into my room from the stairs at the other side of the house, so Sam wouldn't see him.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Sam asked.

"just to the living room, don't try anything Sam, You own me at least that." I said coldly. He just nodded, walked to the living room and sat on the Sofa. I sat acroos the room, right infront of him on the couch.

"How are you" He asked me.

"Fine" I responded.

"Good. I'm glad." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "How are you?" I asked, honestly I just asked to try to be polite.

"Been better" He said.

"well, too bad" I said.

"So who is he?" He asked.

I knew who he was asking for, "It's non of your business" I said.

"So you found a new boyfriend huh?" He asked. I didn't respond, I just rolled my eyes.

"Why did you came? To know about my personal life or what?" I asked annoyed.

"To know everything, I wanted to know how are you and how our kid was doing" He said to me softly.

"For the last time Sam, he is not you kid. And why do you care for me? You haven't care for the past year, so why now?" I said angry.

"Hey, I'm trying here!" He said.

"Well, you should have tried earlier" I said harshly.

"You really like this guy huh?"He asked, I noticed a little bit of jelousy but I didn't put atention to it.

"Again, it's non of your business and it's not the point." I said. He didn't responde he just stared at me. I sighed. "You're not gonna leave the subject isnt?" I said. Again he just stared at me, and there was this silence for a few minutes, until he spoke again.

"What's his name?" He said, "The name of the dude?" He asked.

"Troy" I said looking at Sam.

"how long have you been together?" He asked.

"A while" I just said.

"do you love him" He asked nerviously.

"Yes" I said without a hesitantion, "very much" I said. He stayed silence for a few seconds.

"so you really moved on" He said kinda disappointed.

"what did you expect?" I said, "thought I would be here still waiting? I'm not that stupid, Sam" I said.

"no.. I...I don't know" He said looking down.

"Look, Sam, I'm running out of patience so... please hurry up." I said annoyed.

"I told you, I want to meet him" He said pleading.

"No, What for?" I said, "Look Sam, I may have let you hurt me in all the ways posible but I'm not gonna let you do the same to Adam." I said.

"Adam?" He whispered, "that's his name?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes" I said.

"How old is he?" He asked.

" 8 months" I said.

"Wow, does he talks already? Or walks?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't walk jet, he just crawls and he is starting to talk now." I said, smiling a little bit 'cuz I remembered what happened earlier that day.

"That's great" Sam said softly.

"does he looks like you?" He asked.

I thought about not respond that but I did, "barely, he looks alot like you" I said with a small smile, It did hurt, look at Adam and he reminded me so much of Sam.

"Look Gabby, I'm really sorry about... everything" He said softly. "I didn't want it to end that way" He said.

"But it did, it's done now" I said.

"I know, I made a mess." He said looking down.

"Sam, you are driving me crazy!" I said standing up. "I still don't get why are you here! What do you want! Honestly!" I said letting the last drop of patience I had evaporated.

"I've already told you, i want to meet Adam, I'm realy sorry about everything that happened" He said pleading.

"I don't see why I should let you see him" I said rudely. "You haven't cared a single time ever since I got pregnat" I said annoyed. "It's too late now Sam." I said as I walked to the door and open it, "So please, go on with your life and pretend like this never happened, don't worry about me or Adam, We'll be fine." I said standing there.

"But..Gabby.. I..." he started.

"Sam, just go... please" I said. He didn't responded, he stood up, walked to me and stopped. He turned to me and said on more thing.

"I'm really sorry Gabs, I hope you can forgive me one day" He said looking at my eyes, "I only wish you and Adam the best in the world" He said softly, I saw tears in his eyes and that broke my heart. How stupid I was. I was feeling bad for someone who left me all alone when I needed him the most.

I couldn't say anything, and finally he left. And then I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned myself against the door and slided down until I hit the floor and I started to cry. I broke down, it was too much. I curled my self into a ball and hold my legs agains my chest, I cried harder. I closed my eyes to see if I could stop the tears from falling, but they just kept comming out. Then I felt a pair of hands touching my shoulders.

"Brie, what happened?" Troy asked worried.

"Troy" That's all I could say, I throw my arms around him and cried. He carried me and took me to my room. And we lied there. And I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Autor's Note: Well that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! :D **

**Please, please, please Comment! :D**

**Love, **

**Hannah =)**


	10. New beginnings and New Feelings

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! I'm really sorry**** I took so long to post I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I didn't finished 'cuz I fell asleep, I had a few stressing weeks! But I have a good new! I'm finally on Vacations! That means that I will be posting more often! So thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you like it :D now here's a sneak peek... Gabby and Troy's relationship is getting serious and new opportunities show up for everyone, that means that there's tons of Drama, sweetness and kissing ;) coming up! **

**Please Guys comment! Thank you very much for your patience! I love you all (L)**

**Xoxo **

**Hannah (K) **

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

I woke up, and looked next to me, and there was an empty space at the bed. I sat up, and looked at the window. It was dark, I was getting a little confused until I remembered what happened earlier that afternoon. I walked into the bathroom my face was not good, so I washed my face, brushed my hair and put on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoddie. I went out of the bathroom and I headed downstairs. I didn't saw Troy or Adam right away so I started to call them.

"Troy?" I said softly. There was no response. "Troy?" I said a little louder, still no one responded. "TR..." I was about to yell when I walked into the living-room and saw Troy sleeping on the couch with a sleepy Adam on his chest. I brought a blanked and covered them with it. I sat on the other couch across the room, right in front of them. I watched them while they were sleeping. They were so cute. I saw Troy's face, he was so... Amazing. This guy appeared out of the nowhere and he just... made me happier. He made Adam happier. I couldn't ask for anything better. Then I saw Adam's face, so innocent and little I wished he could stay the same... and never grow up. I didn't know what I was going to say to him when he got older and asks about his dad, at least his biological dad. I kept thinking.

"_why did Sam came back?... why he cares now?... Maybe I'm being stupid about trusting him again, but something in his words tells me he is being honest... Maybe you were to harsh to him?" _I thought to myself._ "No! Gabriella, He deserves it! The only thing this guy can bring is hurt!" _I thought to myself._ "But still, Adam maybe deserves to know his dad. He doesn't have the fault of anything"_

"Brie, what are you doing there?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh, nothing, just... nothing" I said shaking my head with a small smile.

"Come here" He pointed a space next to him, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Troy asked me worried.

I sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"What does he wanted?" He asked putting one arm around me, and holding Adam with the other.

"He wanted to see Adam" I said looking down.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess he feels bad about everything that happened." I said softly.

"And what did you said?" Troy asked worried, actually I think he was concerned that I would say that I let Sam meet Adam.

"I said to him that I was too late and that I wouldn't let him hurt Adam like he hurt me.. but.." I said and I felt tears coming up.

"are you changging your mind?" He asked surprised.

"I... I don't know Troy..." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Gabby, you said it yourself, he can hurt Adam." He said worried.

"I know. I know... but I don't think He would" I said looking at Troy. "He sounded honest Troy, and... Who I am to not let my Son meet his own Father?" I said and my tears started to fall. "He might be a jerk Troy but... he wouldn't go that far..." I said wiping my tears away.

"Brie, sh... sh..." He said caressing my back. "Baby, you know I'll support you but why do you think that?" troy said.

"I don't know... something tells me that he's honest about it... but I don't think he told me everything." I said worried.

"Are you worried? " He asked.

"To be honest?" I said. "Yes, I am" I said looking at Troy. He just sighed. "Baby, I know It may be hard for you but... I need to talk to him again" I said. "I didn't gave him the chance to explain himself"

He sighed again and looked away. I took his chin to make him look at me. "Troy, you should know you don't have to worry." I said looking him straight in the eyes. "I love YOU... yes, Sam was a very important part in my life, but there's the thing Troy, He was... All I care about is Now, and you are my now" I said softly.

"I love you too" He said giving me a peck on the lips. We smiled at each other and then Adam woke up. He rubbed his eyes with his little hands and looked up to us. "Mommy" He said extending his arms, motion me to hold him. I grabbed him and put him on my lap.

"He looks alot like him isn't" Troy said.

"Yeah, I know" I said smiling at Adam.

Next day,I spent all morning with Troy and Adam, but by afternoon I went to Sam's house, I really needed to talk to him. So I left Adam with Troy and drove myself to his house. I went out of the car and walked up to his house. It was a long time since I've been there, so I was really nervous, I haven't spoke to his parents either and they didn't knew about Adam, It was really uncomfortable. So I took a deep breath and knocked. And his mom appeared on the door.

"oh, Hi Gabby, it's a surprise to see you" she said sweetly, his mom was the sweetest things ever.

"Oh, yeah, it's been a long time... but I know that Sam's in town and I would really want to talk to him, If I may." I said shyly.

"Sure sweetie, come in, just let me tell him that you are here" She said.

"Thanks" I said walking into the house. Being inside brought so many memories, I smiled a little as I remembered some moments I lived in this house. Even though It had a sad ending, the story between us was sweet.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Hi, I kinda need to talk to you..." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure" I said with a small smile.

"Do you want to go to my room?" He asked. "I'm not trying anything I promise, but is the most private place we can talk."

"Sure" I said simply. We went to into his room and talk begun.

"So what are you want to talk about?" Sam asked me.

"I want to talk, about why you came back?" I said looking down.

"Gabs, I wont bother you again if that's why you are worried." He said looking away.

"No, no, no! Sam... I just want to know... I really want to know why, I'm sorry I didn't gave you a chance yesterday" I said looking to him. He didn't responded to me, he just looked down to the ground. "So are you going to tell me what's happening? Why suddenly you wanna meet Adam?" I asked, I wasn't angry, I asked him in a soft way.

"I've already told you, I just regret everything and I want to see him, I'm sorry.. That's all" Sam Said without looking at me.

"Sam, who you wanna fool?... I know you too well. You are lying." I said looking at him. He stayed silence and didn't looked at me. "Is that all you're going to say?... Because if that's your great reason. I'm sorry but it's not enough" I said. That's when He finally looked up to me. "If you are not going to tell me the truth then I have nothing else to do here" I said.

"Fine, I'll tell you" He said taking a deep breath. There was this silence for a few minutes. I was getting impatient, this was killing me.

"Look Gabby, It's not easy, I wasn't going to tell you... but..." He started. I just stayed in silence waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sick Gabby." He said looking away.

"Sick?.. What do you mean? What it's wrong?" I asked nervous.

"I was diagnosed a month ago with a disease." He said with his head hanging low.

"What?" I said shocked. "Sam, What are you talking about! What disease? Are you going to be okay?... You are freaking me out!" I said scared.

"I have leukemia Gabby" He said looking at me. The look in his eyes, I knew he was scared, I was scared too. Suddenly all the things that happened between us faded away. I felt tears going up in my eyes, I tried to hold them back but I couldn't do it. I busted in tears and hided my face in my hands. I looked up to him and saw a few tears trying to scape from his eyes. I grabbed his hand.

" It's okay Sam, I know you are scared... Let it out... you don't have to be strong" I said softly.

"Gabs, I have to.. I ... I ..just.. I ..." he started but he couldn't finish his sentence. He put his head in my lap and cried into my lap. I hugged him tightly and cried with him. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Gabby, I so sorry... I know I was a coward and.. I ,,," He said still crying.

"Sh...sh.." I interrupted him "It's okay Sam. Forget it.. It's okay" I said softly.

"Sorry I realized too late. I realized what it's important now that I'm gonna..." he said still in my lap. I grabbed his head and pulled him up so he could see my face. I grabbed his face with my hands.

"Don't you dare to say it!" I said with tears on my eyes, "You are going to get out of this!" I said, "Do you hear me?.. You are not alone on this one" I said.

"Thank you Gabby, I... I don't deserve it." He said.

"Don't say that" I said softly. The next hour he spend it like this. With I'm sorrys, and crying on each other, I think it was our way to absorb the situation. It was a complicated life at this point. We Spend hours talking about Adam, how he was, how he was growing. We talked about How life in collage was, the day he found out about his disease... And then He touched another subject:

" So when Troy appeared on the picture?" He asked.

"A few month ago... at the beginning of the year" I said softly.

"But how did you guys met?" He asked.

"Sam, do you really wanna talk about this?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Yes, unless that you don't want to" He said.

"Fine... He is brother of a new friend of mine.. we just clicked from the start." I said with a small smile.

"You really love him don't you" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I do" I said smiling. "I love him very much."

"I'm glad you found someone Gabs, I'm really glad." He said with a small smile. I didn't respond him, I just smiled weakly. What was I supposed to say to my Ex boyfriend about that. This was a really uncomfortable situation.

"It's late... I should go home." I said.

"Yeah, do you want me to drop you off.. or are you calling Troy?" He asked.

"No, I'm driving its fine" I said getting up.

"Oh, Okay" He said. We stayed silence while he walked to the door.

"So when I can see Adam?" He asked when we reached the door.

"Tomorrow. It's okay" I said.

"Great, What about at noon?" He asked.

"Sure, do you want me to bring him or are you going?" I asked.

"no, I'll go there" He said.

"Sure? If you don't feel fine to drive I can come" I asked.

"Gabs, I'm fine, I'll go... Now go before it gets any darker" He said half smiling.

"Bye Sam" I said. I went to the car and drove to the house. I got into my house and looked for Troy. Then I found him again sleeping in my bed with the baby's monitor. In his hand. I went over him and took the monitor from his hand and put it on a table near to the bed. Then I lied next to him and cuddled the closer I could get to him.

"Hey" Troy said with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up." I said softly.

"doesn't matter, you took so long, what happened?" He asked pulling me closer to him. I stayed in silence for a while, I remembered what happened back there and I felt a tear falling down.

"hey, hey, What's wrong?" he asked wiping my tear away, He grabbed my face, "Did he hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No.. He didn't... it's just... that" I started. "Sam has leukemia" I said and tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh, babe" He said, I know he didn't knew what to say. But what someone is supposed to say on this situations?

"He is sick Troy, He is sick and... He could...oh my god" I said and cried harder.

"sh...Babe...just let it out..." Troy said holding me closer to him. After several minutes, I stopped crying so hard, I was sobbing but my breathing came back to normal. And Finally I could spoke.

"It's not fair Troy... nobody deserves that" I said looking up to him.

"I know Babe, but life isn't fair sometimes. But he can recover from this" Troy said trying to comfort me.

"I hope so troy" I said softly. "I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" he asked curious.

"After all the talk we had, I decided to let Sam see Adam." I said afraid of Troy's reaction.

"Okay" He simply said.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, Brie this is a very delicate situation, and I'll support your decisions" He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Troy" I said smiling weakly.

"You can always count on me" Troy said smiling back.

"I love you very very much" I said.

"I love you too" He said giving me a peck on the lips. "I should go home and let you sleep, It's late." He said. Getting up from bed.

I grabbed his hand, "Don't" I said pleading. He didn't said anything He just stared at me speechless.

"Please stay with me tonight, I don't want to sleep alone" I said softly.

"Are you sure?" He said surprised.

"Yes" I said with a small smile. He bended down and gave me a soft kiss. We smiled into the kiss and then he put his forehead against mine. "Look Troy I don't want you to think another thing, I'm not ready to... " I started.

"Brie, I know... I won't push you to do it. I love you no matter what" He said. I gave him a small smile, "Now why don't you put your PJ's on" He said.

"Okay, wait... Don't you want some pants or something to sleep?" I asked.

"Well, If you want to... but I can sleep on my boxers too." He said, I hesitated for a few minutes."If you have a problem with that babe, I can sleep on my pants" He said sweetly.

I sighed and said, "No, it's okay... I will go put my pj's on. I'll be back in a minute." I went to the bathroom and put my PJ's on, I brushed my teeth and went out of the bathroom. Troy was already under the covers, I went over the bed and got into the bed. I cuddled closer to him.

"Good night Baby" Troy said pulling me closer to him, I felt the warm of his chest and smiled.

"Good night Troy" I said closing my eyes and then we fell asleep.

Next day was Saturday, I woke up and feeling something unusual, I noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and I remembered Troy was there. I turned around in his grip and I gave him a soft kiss on his neck and snuggled. I noticed he started to move and then I heard him groan.

"Good morning beautiful" He said opening his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said giggling. "Did you had a good sleep?" I asked.

"Great sleep" He said smiling to me. I smiled and gave him a peck. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"better than ever" I said smiling.

"well, well, well, Someone is all smiles today" He said with a grin on his face. I just smiled back, "Are you hungry" He asked me.

"A little" I said. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine a lot" I said giggling.

"I'll prepare you breakfast, what do you want?" He said smiling.

"Really?... Well I want..." I said thinking. "Pancakes!" I said excited like a toddler.

Troy laughed a little and said, "Okay, I'll go to the kitchen and you go see Adam, okay?"

"Okey" I said, he got up from bed first. He was still in just his boxers I was going to tell him something but I didn't. To be honest I didn't knew he had that body.

"_Oh my god! He's really hot...Stop thinking like that Gabriella! Remember what happened last time you didn't control yourself!" _I was fighting with myself in my thoughts. _"Okay... but Looking isn't a crime"_ I snapped out of my thoughts and went to Adams room. I opened the door and found out that he was already awake. Standing in his crib.

"hello Honey! Why are you doing awake Baby?" I said walking up to him.

"Mommy mommy!" He said smiling. I took Adam in my arms and went to the kitchen.

"mmmm... something smells really good" I said walking into the kitchen.

Troy turned around and spoke. "Thanks babe, Hey Champ!"

"Twoouy" he said clapping his hands. After we had breakfast, we were sitting on the couch talking.

"babe, what time is it?" I asked while I played with Adam.

" 11:30" he said.

"What!" I said with my eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Sam is coming over at 12 pm!" I said standing up.

"Oh now I get it." Troy said.

"Crap crap crap! I need to shower myself and Adam." I said biting my nails.

"Do you want me to go?" Troy asked shyly.

"No, I mean if you want to take a shower is fine but you are coming back, right?" I asked.

"Sure!... I thought maybe you didn't want me here while Sam was here." He said.

"Oh babe, Not at all... Now go take a shower and please come back a soon as you can" I said giving him a peck. After I bathed Adam and I changed his clothes Troy arrived and then I could took a shower and changed my clothes. We were waiting in the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being here?" troy asked shyly.

"yes babe, unless that you don't want to be here... It's okay I'll get it" I said with a small smile.

"No, no... I want to be here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this." He said.

I went over him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you dork" I said sweetly and kissed him softly.

"I love you too silly" He said and chuckled. He kissed me again and we kissed softly for a few minutes, then the kiss got deeper, I felt Troy's hands wondering in my back, waist and tried to go down my back but he hold himself back. I was pulling him the closer I could to me. We started walking backwards and I ended up against the wall. Troy moved his mouth from my lips to my cheek and then my neck. My fingers were tousling his hair and on of his hands moved down to my thigh. Everytime hi touched me, he send shivers down my spine. I was going crazy.

"Troy" I moaned. He moved again to my lips and we kissed again. Then something got into us. And we broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes, Then we smashed our lips again. I felt his hands, each one on each one of my thighs, I jumped to help him carry me, and there we were kissing with such a lust and passion. We were never been that way before. Then the we heard a knock at the door. We broke the kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Crap!" I said in panic.

"shit" Troy said putting me down. We quickly ran into the bathroom to fix ourselves, Then we went downstairs; Troy sat on the couch with Adam while I went open the door.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"come in" I said.

Sam walked into the house, then he asked nervous, "So where is he?"

"in the living-room, are you ready?" I asked with a small smile.

"yes" he said excited.

I leaded him to the living-room and went over Troy and took Adam in my arms.

"Well Sam, this is Adam" I said standing in front of him. Sam stood there for a couple of minutes, he was speechless.

But Finally he spoke. "He looks like me" He said amused. "Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Sure" I said, "I turned to Adam and said, "Adam honey, He is Sam, your Daddy" I said with a small smile.

"My dawdy?" Adam said confused.

"Yeah baby" I said.

"Trwoy is my dadwy" Adam was standing behind me I looked to him and he was uncomfortable then I looked to Sam and I saw hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "he is your other Daddy" I said looking at Sam and smiling, Then Sam looked up to me and smilied.

"Are we cool man?" Sam asked Troy offering his hand.

"Yeah" Troy said and they shook their hands.

Maybe this was the begging of a new kind of Family.


End file.
